sanvers: all our firsts
by bronwenking4
Summary: Hi! My very first fanfic about Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. My interpretation of their journey through their relationship with all the relationship firsts. Alex and Maggie pairing.


Maggie groaned, flinging her leather jacket onto her sofa and Running her fingers through her hair, pulling a face as the knots in her hair caught against her fingers. "dammit!" She muttered and set about untangling her hair, huffing impatiently when there was no saving it. Resigned to the fact only a shower would help, the young detective stripped down, leaving a trail of clothes from her living room to her bathroom, pulling a cord and pressing the power button. Her shower, which was older than her probably creaked to life, a few droplets sputtering out before a semi pathetic waterfall fell from the showerhead, mildly lukewarm. Mental note to contact her supervisor about that. Stepping under the water, she didn't even flinch as the water came into contact with her skin, letting the water gush over her body. She sighed, pressing her hands flat against the wall, closing her eyes briefly. This was her one safe place where she could be Maggie, not detective Maggie Sawyer, the badass police detective at NCPD who was hard as nails. Maggie, who loved to curl up under a blanket in oversized clothes and eat Ben and Jerrys ice cream from a tub while watching reruns of the L word. Maggie who just wanted to cry after another draining day in the force.

She let her mind take her back though the days events. Having been dismissed for firing her weapon and a civilian getting hurt, she was rendered a suspension for a few weeks. Supergirl thankfully had swooped in and given a brief statement staying that the situation was unavoidable and that casualties did happen, pushing her sergeant to only dismiss her for a few weeks. 'At least she did actually do some good' Maggie thought to herself.

After at least 40 minutes under the water, having washed and conditioned her hair, Maggie stepped out and wandered naked through her apartment, looking for a towel which she found draped over her dining room chair. Shivering, she wrapped the towel around her and flopped onto her sofa, pressing a button and her TV blared to life. Some reality TV show that she had absolutely no interest in was playing, but it was merely a distraction. Beside her sofa was a bottle of scotch that she'd been steadily working her way through for the last few nights. A hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle and in one swift movement, the screw top flew off, clattering away somewhere across the room. 'Cheers Sawyer, another fine screw-up..' She toasted herself before she touched the bottle to her lips, draining the last of the bottle, ignoring the tears that slowly rolled down her face. Weeks without work? What would she do Now?

Days later, at a bar that was known for dealing with aliens, Maggie found herself doing shots, flirting with the bartender as per usual. "So, how do you like planet earth? Kinda sucks for a planet huh?" She chuckled darkly as she downed another shot. "I don't mind it actually I find it quite refreshing." Came her voice, leaning provocatively over the counter, being sure Maggie got a full glimpse of her cleavage, much to Maggie's enjoyment. "The females here are exponentially better than on my planet." Maggie's well maintained eyebrow arched, intrigued. "Is that a fact?" She looked up, tossing her head back to rid herself off a few stray hairs on her face. "Oh, definitely." The bartender was pretty, for an alien. Aside from the ridges across her nose and her; Maggie squinted slightly. With the amount of alcohol in her system and the terrible lighting in the bar, one could only assume they were gills, aside from that fact, she was pretty. She'd eventually block this night from her memory, once she'd gotten what she wanted. "I get off in 15 minutes.." the bartender whispered leaning in close, her lips almost grazing Maggie's ear. Somewhere in her gut, something back flipped. Whispering had something of an arousing effect on the detective. "I'll meet you outside?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. Her glass was drained, leaving a lipstick mark on the rim of the glass and shed slipped back into her leather jacket before striding out the door.

Outside, it had begun to rain. Turning up the collar of her leather coat, she leant against the wall waiting, shoving her hands deep in her pockets. Now she waited. The alleyway was silent bar a drunk singing to himself, a cat rustling through the bins in search of dinner, bottles rolling away where the wind was blowing. Nothing but silence. Which was just how she liked it. Time ticked by slowly, and Maggie found herself checking her phone repeatedly for a time check. She ignored the several messages from her booty calls as she called them, they were good for nothing more than a one night stand when she was bored.

A shout drew her attention. "Agent Danvers! Stop!" "No, I can get him!" Came a female voice and two figures ran towards, one shrouded in black and one pursuing, a gun raised at shoulder height. Maggie flattened herself against the wall, out of the way of the Chase. "Stop him!" Came the females voice again. Not realising she was talking to Her, Maggie didn't move until she felt an arm grip hers with excessive force and she was wrenched from the wall. An arm wrapped around her throat holding her in place. "Hey, jackass. Get your filthy hands off me!" Maggie struggled, elbowing her assailant in the 5 main points in the body. Once free of his hold, she flipped him over her shoulder, hearing his body slam against the wet floor. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not right to touch a lady without her permission?" She spat at the figure on the floor. The second figure, Agent Danvers, slowed her pace, breathing heavily and lowered her gun. "Thanks. I guess. You know I had him right?" "Yeah, sure looked that from where I was standing. You're welcome." Maggie muttered, fixing her outfit. Her date would be joining them soon. "Maggie, Sawyer...' She held out a hand to he figure in front of her. "Agent Alex Danvers. FBI." Alex nodded, holstering her gun and shaking her hand. "FBI huh? I've never heard of you." "Private sector." Alex retorted quickly. "Completely classified." Maggie arched an eyebrow. "is that so? Well you'll have to excuse me, Agent Danvers..." She looked her up and down. "I have a date. She'll be joining me any minute." Alex blinked, a little startled at the young woman's sudden abrupt behaviour and the instant admission of her date being a woman. Remarkable how she was so comfortable in her own skin whereas Alex had hidden the fact she was gay for years, forcing herself to date men, but she knew something was missing. "Right. Well, thank you, Maggie Sawyer. I daresay I'll see you around." And Alex grabbed her target, handcuffing him. "Super girl? You nearby to take this waste of space to jail?" She said, pressing her earpiece once. "Copy that." Maggie looked around. "Supergirl? You know Supergirl?" "Uh yeah.. actually I do." Alex replied shortly before super girl landed, knocking Maggie backwards a few paces. "Nice job Alex." And she was gone as quickly as she came, Alex and her prisoner gone with her.

A phone rang, breaking Maggie from her slumber. Grumbling to herself, and untangling herself from her bedsheets, she answered her phone. "Sawyer.." Her voice cracking slightly and her head spun as she sat up. "But sir-" she stopped. "I'll be right there." And she hung up, sliding from her bed and pulling her jeans on from the night before, her bare-naked ladies t-shirt screwed up from sleeping in it hung over her small frame of a body. A pair of boots and her standard leather jacket and she was out the door.

Down at the precinct, she was surprised to see agent Danvers and a guy stood next to Her, dark skinned and broad. "Agent Danvers." "Sawyer." Their eyes met briefly and Maggie could be sworn she saw Alex's eyes darken slightly as they took in her dishevelled appearance. "Bare-naked ladies? I'm a fan." She nodded to her t-shirt causing Maggie to look down. "Uh yeah. My roommate in college went to see them live once-" "Detective Sawyer." Came her commanders voice, drawing all their heads. "Chief.. you called me in." She shook his hand, ignoring the throbbing in her head. "Yes, I'm reinstating you. You'll be working with agent Danvers and her team." "Oh, I uh... Okay? If that's what you want." But she gladly took her gun and badge back, clipping her badge to her jeans and her gun strapped back to her hip. "I want every detail. Nothing gets past me. Understand?" "Sir." She nodded and turned back to Alex. "Where do we start?"

"She is so annoying! She literally thinks she's better than everyone else! I mean-" Maggie paused to take a drink. "Okay can I just interject here?" Lucy chuckled resting her head on her hand. Lucy lane, sister of Lois lane and daughter of general lane was Maggie's closest and most trusted friend. "It literally sounds like you've got a crush on this chick." At that, Maggie nearly spat her drink out "You're way over the line there Lane." "Am I? Because all you've done is talk about her. Literally. And you've focussed on everything. How she looks, how she moves, everything." Lucy stated, sitting up straighter. "It's okay if you like her y'know." She took the bottle from Maggie and took a long swig from it. "Sawyer, c'mon.. don't look at me like that." Maggie rolled her eyes and dropped her gaze. "It's been a long time since I saw you like this. You've haven't been this way since-" "Don't say it. Please." Maggie said firmly, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. "I don't wanna talk about that, or her." "Okay fine. But I know you like Her, Detective Dimples." That earned Lucy a playful shove and them wrestling for a moment, with Maggie coming out the winner. "You're losing your touch. Daddy not training you any more?" She muttered as she got off of Lucy, falling back on her sofa. "Oh he trains me.. I just went easy on you." "Bullshit-" and her phone rang. "Speak of the devil..." She muttered and answered her phone. "Agent Danvers?" She had a short conversation and was already pulling her boots on. "I'm on my way." And she hung up. "Luce, I gotta go." She said quickly, kissing her cheek and heading out the door.

Down at the docks in National City, Alex was waiting, her arms folded. Her hair lightly curled with her gun strapped to her thigh. "Didn't think you'd show." "Well you made it sound urgent. What's the problem?" "Henshaw, the guy with me yesterday asked me to train you. Make sure you're completely up to speed." Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Right, you're sure /you/ didn't volunteer?" At that, Alex flushed pink, much to Maggie's amusement. "Sawyer, let's be professional." "Fine. I just, you just don't seem the type." She shrugged and slipped off her jacket. "My mistake." "What the hell are you doing?" "I thought you wanted to spar, to make sure I'm completely up to speed." Maggie said quickly, feeling the heat rise in her face, slipping her jacket on. 'Two mistakes Sawyer..' She scolded herself mentally. Alex merely watched her, arms folded with a hidden smirk, showing she was entertained. "You done? Or do I have to kick your ass another time?" Maggie's head snapped up. "You wanna go Danvers? Cuz I swear I'll knock you on your a--" "Jeez, calm down. It was a joke Maggie." Alex held her hands up in defence. "We're not spar. I'm taking you for drinks and a game of pool. I know you can handle yourself, you took that guy down easily the other night which was impressive." Maggie could feel Alex's eyes on her, looking her over in a way Maggie was familiar with; she did it regularly. Not that it bothered her. She could look all she wanted. "Thanks. I guess. So, where are we drinking?"

Alex led her to the Alien Bar, a place Maggie was far too familiar with, much to Alex's surprise. "I'll take a beer, thanks." "Back again, with Alex Danvers of all people?" the pretty bartender asked Maggie, raising an eyebrow, her eyes darting between the two. Having a power of being able to see the potential future, she foresaw them finding each other and making a couple. "You stood me up on our date Sawyer. You owe me." Maggie rolled her eyes, taking the beer off the counter and popping the lid, not even giving her an answer. Alex raised an eyebrow, at the bartenders statement. "You owe her?" "I was meant to hook up with there that night you ran into me. Plans changed." Came Maggie's resigned voice, taking a swing of her beer Not that it was any of Alex's business who she hooked up with but Maggie was sure that Alex had a hint of jealousy in her voice. "I'll take a beer too." Alex muttered.

"So, why have you brought me here?" Maggie said, four or five drinks into the night, a trail of empty bottles lay scattered across the bar. "I wanted to get to know you, seeing as well be working together now. I like to get to know my potential work partners. Is that a crime?" "No, but it just seems a bit strange that you've invited me for drinks to get to know me. Couldn't you have just run a background check on me?" "We have. I know that your name is Margarita Sawyer, daughter to Oscar Rodas. Born in Blue Springs, Nebraska." Maggie opened her mouth to interject. "I know you wear a size 36 shoe, your clothing size is average for a woman of your height and build-..." "Okay. Okay. I get the hint. You've done your research at least. You know about me, but you don't know me." Maggie retorted quickly. "Y'know, I'm gonna go home. I don't need the third degree from you. I'll see you on assignments. It's best we leave it at that." She said firmly, draining her glass and slipping her jacket on. "Nice to see you again Danvers." She flipped her hair over the collar of her jacket and left the Bar, shoving her hands deep in her pockets. Her temper boiled. Who the hell did she think she was? What gave Alex Danvers, beautiful Alex Danvers the right to grill her only days after meeting her?! Maggie cursed furiously at how startling she found Alex, how beautiful she was. Her eyes, the way they softened when she saw Maggie, her smile, her lips, everything. Slowing her pace as she rounded the corner of the street, she ran into an old flame. "Emily?" "Maggie? You Okay? You've got that look about you. A girl's got under your skin. Hasn't She?' "W-what? No. Don't be so ridiculous." Maggie eventually got out after scoffing. "Maggie!" Came Alex's voice. "You mind telling me what you're playing at?" She ran to her side, her breath forming a cloud in front of her. "None of your Goddamn business Danvers. Last time I checked, you weren't my mom." Emily looked between the two women. "Whoa, okay. Listen, I'm gonna go. Uh, nice to see you though." And she left quickly. "Maggie, we're work partners now. That means I have a duty of care to you. Now, what is wrong?" There was that look, a look that could melt Maggie's heart in an instance. She was already wanting Alex Danvers, a girl who wasn't even gay, who she'd only just met and Maggie wanted her. Alex, with her chocolate brown eyes and her chocolate brown hair. "It's-" she paused and shook her head. "It's nothing. I gotta get home. See you at work tomorrow." And she left. "Maggie..." Alex sighed and headed to her sister, Kara's, who just happened to be Super Girl.

Back in her apartment, Maggie lay on her bed, one arm folded behind her head and her other folded across her stomach, letting the tears roll. Frustrated that people only ever saw the hard faced cop, Maggie turned over, grabbing her stuffed toy and burying her face in the fabric. Since her parents rejected her at a young age, exiling her from the house for being gay, she had trouble trusting people and opening up to others. Afraid of more rejection, Maggie created this facade of being a tough girl, one who hid her feelings away. And somehow, in less than a week, Alex Danvers had reduced her to a mess of emotions.


End file.
